Secreto de magos
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy junto con Jerrall, buscaran a los magos mas poderosos, estos son lo que poseen la marca especial Lucy, Jerrall, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu para poder derrotar a un mago que quiere matar a todos los que no poseen poder mágico, pero en el transcurso de las peleas y de convivir, se irán formando lazos amorosos.Pero es mas Nalu :B FIC MULTI PAREJAS NaLu, Gruvia y jerrallxerza.. xD
1. Chapter 0

**No les quiero dejar un pequeño adelante… pues tengo casi listo el primer capitulo em… se me alargo demasiado creo que tendrá como mínimo 5000 palabras *-* así que les dejo esto para mientras y… descuiden el capitulo 1 lo subiré mañana si o si… no los entretengo más.**

**Secreto de Magos:**

**ADELANTO:**

Dos niños jugaban alegremente en un inmenso jardín al interior de una mansión, corrían, reían se divertían, mientras que una mujer muy joven de cabellos dorados observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. El niño de pelo azul, llamo con la mano a la pequeña niña de pelo rubio, quien corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Este le susurro algo en el oído mientras, la niña sonreía cada vez con más ganas, cuando se separaron asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Los dos corrieron en diferentes direcciones y volvieron con la dos manos de tras de la espalda intercambiaron mirada, con decisión se acercaron a la mujer.

-Layla~nee- dijo el niño de pelo azul- te trajimos algo.

-Mamá te trajimos…- miro a su acompañante y sacaron dos grandes ramos de flores- flores para ti!- dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Que tiernos son- agarro los ramos y camino hasta un florero donde las coloco delicadamente- Lucy, Jerrall quieren que le cuente algo importante?- se agacho a la altura de los niños que contestaron al instante que si- mmm…- busco un espejo y se lo entrego a Jerrall, quien miro curioso el espejo- mira tu reflejo…- Lucy y Jerrall lo hicieron- cierto que tienes esta marca en tu cara?- hablo tiernamente Layla.

- Si…- dijo sin entender a donde llevaba todo esto.

-Esta- apunto la marca en su cara- es una marca que dice que escondes un gran poder especial, que muy pocas personas tienen- los niños abrieron mucho los ojos sonriendo y saltando- y tu Lucy…- la nombrada se volvió, para ver a su madre que la miraba dulcemente, le tomo la mano derecha, toco suavemente un lugar donde apareció dos espirales con tres medias lunas alrededor- esta también en tu marca especial- los niños al ver como aparecía la marca se sorprendieron mucho, luego de eso corrieron por todos lados, juagando e inventando lo que podría ser su poder especial.

Si los niños hubieran sabido que esas marcas decían que poseían uno de los mas grandes poderes que pudiera existir… no lo entendería ni tampoco ahora, después de haber transcurrido diez años. Una dama con vestido victoriano sentada en un sillón leyendo y tomando té mientras que escuchaba ruido de ventanas, paredes, madera, cillas y… jarrones rompiéndose. Se paro muy rápido y corrió hasta el jardín interior donde dos adolecentes corrían y atacaban usando poder mágico. Al entrar al jardín lo primero que la recibió fue palo de madera chocando contra su frente, que la dejo algo mareada, cayendo al piso.

-JERRALL!- grito la rubia corriendo hacia su madre, para ayudarla a pararse.

-LO SIENTO! … te lo tire a ti!- se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho eso, ya era tarde solo sintió como un puño chocaba contra su cabeza dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Eso es por hacer trampa!... se supone que yo tenia que pegarte y tu arrancar- dijo casi entre risas Lucy, que miraba casi resignada por la poca reacción de su querido hermano-amigo.

-Ah… por dios-suspiro- mira como dejaron de nuevo mi precioso jardín!- reclamo frustrada Layla, mirando el gran desastre- pero más importante… donde dejaron mi jarrón familiar?- pregunto con miedo.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de confusión y luego recordaron dicho jarrón. Pensaron, pesaron y pensaron pero no se acordaban. Los dos levantaron las manos con las palmas hacia arriba a la altura de los hombros y negaron con la cabeza. Layla suspiro, rogando que no le hayan hecho nada a su pobre jarrón.

-A! ya lo recordé- dijo Jerrall, Lucy lo miro expectante rogando para no le haya pasado nada, por que sabia muy bien el castigo, sin poder pelear o usar magia durante dos semanas, trago saliva sonoramente- lo deje en la biblioteca por que sabia que lo romperíamos- Las dos mujeres suspiraron aliviadas.

Al jardín entro el ama de llave de la casa, vestida de una falda negra y un corsé con toques en negro y blanco. Camino hasta donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes y la dama elegante, hiso un pequeña reverencia.

-Señora Layla, tiene un llamada importante del presidente- dicho esto las dos salieron del jardín caminando un poco mas rápido de lo necesario.

En una habitación Layla conversaba con un hombre quien le decía algo muy importante, ella solo escuchaba mientras que una sirvienta le entregaba diferente carpetas de colores, agradeció con la cabeza, mientras prestaba suma atención a lo que decía el hombre. Termino la llamada su cara la misma de antes, tranquila, centrada y amable, pero no era así sus ojos, estaban algo idos, con mucha preocupación y sobre todo miedo. Camino de regreso al jardín donde estaba su hija, de nuevo peleando pero esta vez era Lucy la que escapaba y golpeaba las cosas que le lanzaban.

-Chicos- llamo la atención de ellos- CHICOS!- grito como nunca lo había hecho, estaba preocupada y muy asustada, pero cuando no le contestaron se desespero aun mas-MALDITA SEA LUCY, JERRALL NECESITO HABLAR CON USTEDES VENGAN CONMIGO!- grito mas que enojada Layla. Los aludidos quedaron pasmados por escuchar a la rubia gritar, ya que nunca lo hacia, la siguieron en silencio.

**Bueno es… espero que les interese la historia, aunque no dice mucho esto en comparación con lo otro así que espero que dejen reviews y sigan la historia :D**


	2. Buscando a los magos

Hola hoy subí un adelanto… pero me llego la inspiración y lo termine hoy :D

Bueno no los entretengo mas y a Leer… no sean malos conmigo es el primer multi parejas que hago…

Capitulo 1 : EN BUSCA DE LOS MAGOS

Llegaron a una sala que solo tenia tres sillones y una mesita, pero lo que mas había era una exagerada cantidad de libros de todos los tamaños y colores, quizás se podía comparar con la biblioteca de la casa. Aunque Lucy había vivido toda su vida en esa mansión nunca se le había permitido entrar a esa habitación. Layla se sentó frente a la mesa dejando que ellos se sentaran en los sillones que estaban juntos. Dejo delicadamente siete carpetas en la mesa. Después de sentarse y un leve momento incomodo Layla tomo aire para dar el discurso desagradable.

-Chicos…-suspiro pesadamente- quiero comunicarles algo de suma importancia, quiero… no les ordeno que cumplan lo que diré a continuación- Lucy y Jerrall aceptaron de inmediato, Jerrall a pesar de no ser de la familia había crecido con Lucy y Layla, ya que su papa era el presidente del país, estando demasiado ocupado como para atenderlo y su madre falleció cuando el nació, por esa razón obedecía en todo a su "tía"- bueno… creo que al estar todo el tiempo en la mansión, saliendo muy rara vez desconocen lo que es el mundo exterior- los dos asintieron. Claro la rubia y el peliazul no salían por que no les gustaba, la magia estaba completamente prohibida, por esa única razón se mantenían todo el tiempo dentro de los terrenos de la familia Heartfillia-lo que a pasado es que un mago que se desconoce su nombre o poder, esta esparciendo pócimas que afectan gravemente a los que no tienen poder mágico- Lucy parpadeo sorprendida, mientras Jerrall sacaba conclusiones de lo que les pediría Layla- pero lo mas grabe de esto es que… esta reuniendo cosas para… destruir a todos los seres sin magia- ambos chicos saltaron en sus asientos, realmente eso era espeluznante. Layla suspiro intentando decir lo siguiente, ya que no le gustaba para nada la idea- ah… de verdad no me gusta para nada esta idea, la aborrezco, pero el presidente dijo que era lo único que podíamos hacer y que ustedes dos serian los únicos en completar esta difícil misión- los magos intercambiaron miradas confundidas- Miren esas carpetas por favor-apunto a cuatro carpetas, ya que las otras se la quedo ella.

Lucy agarro la de color rojo intenso y celeste claro. Jerrall tomo la roja escarlata y la blanca como la nieve. Lucy fue la primera en abrir una y fue la celeste se encontró con una especie de currículo. Leyó en voz alta

Nombre: Juvia Loxar

Aspecto: cabello celeste, baja.

Habilidad: agua

Vive en: la ladera oeste de magnolia, en una cueva submarina.

-Submarina?- pregunto dudosa a su madre, quien asintió e hiso señas para que siguiera leyendo.

Marca: Tobillo izquierdo

Forma: tres gotas de agua juntas.

Jerrall empezó a leer la carpeta blanca, era un hombre, mejor dicho un chico de aspecto serio.

Nombre: Gray Fullbuster

Aspecto: Piel blanca, casi siempre sin polera, de cara, muy serio. Pelo negro con matices azulados.

Habilidad: hielo

Vive en: al este de magnolia, en medio de las montanas nevadas.

Marca: Pecho derecho.

Forma: Dos copos de nieve y una estrella de cuatro puntas.

Lucy y Jerrall estaban llenos de preguntas pero decidieron seguir leyendo, el turno era de Lucy quien tomo la carpeta de rojo intenso y la abrió.

Nombre: Natsu Dragneel

Aspecto: Pelo rosado, mirada parecida a la de un león. Piel morena.

Habilidad: Fuego

Vive en: Una aldea al sureste de magnolia

Marca: Brazo derecho

Forma: Un pequeño dragón lanzando fuego.

A Lucy le llamo mucho la atención este chico, no sabia el por que, por su aspecto no era por que solo lo podía imaginar, ya que no traía foto ni nada. Solo podía imaginárselo, pero lo que imaginaba era completamente de su agrado. Jerrall comenzó a leer la carpeta roja escarlata.

Nombre: Erza Scarlet

Aspecto: Pelo color escarlata, usa armadura y una espada todo el tiempo. Extremadamente agresiva.

Habilidad: Armas

Vive en: La ciudad de Kaizu, que esta en la guerra eterna.

Marca: Muslo izquierdo.

Forma: dos espadas cruzadas.

Jerrall al terminar sintió lo mismo que Lucy… le llamaba mucho la atención esa chica. Sentía que todo esto les iba a cambiar la vida, no sabia si era bueno malo. Lucy seguía igual o mas confundida que antes por lo que Layla explico con mas cuidado lo que significaban las carpetas.

-Como ven todas esas personas tienen marcas, como ustedes- mientras Layla explicaba, se dedicaron a seguir revisando las carpetas- bueno hace mucho tiempo, yo les dije que esas marcas muy pocas personas las poseían, tenemos… no tienen que juntar a esas personas para poder derrotar a… la persona que esta haciendo esto- Lucy y Jerrall la miraron sorprendidos- es una misión bastante difícil, pero solo ustedes pueden, ya que también tienen la marca, lo que los hace parte del grupo que luchara…- bajo la cabeza para poder continuar, ya que le dolía dejar ir a su hija a este tipo de misiones.

Lucy comprendió el porqué de su tristeza, se acercó lentamente y la abrazo diciéndole mentalmente que no se preocupara, que los dos volverían sano y salvos junto con ella. Claro que también sabia que seria difícil encontrar a los magos de las carpetas, tenían que hacerlo si o si.

Se separaron y Layla les dijo que partirían mañana en la mañana, les entrego las carpetas y un mapa de magnolia, donde con letras en dorado marcaban la ubicación de cada mago. También se llevarían un carruaje y a un sirviente, que en este caso seria Karín, él era uno de los más confiables de la casa, pues en realidad todos los empleados eran confiables, ya que guardaban el secreto, que en la mansión se ocupaba magia.

**Prov Lucy **

Por dios es demasiada información para mi, necesito descansar, pero pensándolo bien mama no nos dijo mucho sobre ese mago, tiene que haber algo detrás de esto, algo muy grande como para que pongan así a Layla… que esta pasando?. Esto de la misión es algo extraño… me gustaría saber que esta pasando, pero será mejor que me preocupe por hacerlo bien en vez de buscar respuestas, por que estoy segura que eso traerá mas preguntas de las que tengo ahora. Iré a mi cuarto y arreglare todo para mañana, revisare estas carpetas de nuevo creo que hay algo escondido en todo esto…Pero para la única que tenia ojos era para la del tal Natsu Dragneel, no podía creer cuanto me llama ese tipo, incluso sin conocerlo.

-Así que Natsu Dragneel- susurre pensativa

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En una casa repleta de santuarios y cosas por el estilo, iluminada con fuego, un Joven de no más de diecinueve años estaba sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-Are?... Happy me llamaste?-el gato azul negó con la cabeza- hubiera jurado que escuche mi nombre… que extraño- se rasco la cabeza confundido y siguió con lo que estaba.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Camine distraídamente hasta mi cuarto, al entrar encontré a Jerrall, en las misma o en peor condiciones que yo. Estaba recostado en mi cama leyendo atentamente la carpeta escarlata. Sus ojos se cerraron quizás imaginando, camine sigilosamente y le quite la carpeta, leyendo rápidamente lo que decía, era la tal Erza Scarlet.

-Pero si estas fantaseando con la pelirroja- dije para molestarlo, no reacciono mas bien asintió… esperen asintió!, que le pasa, nunca antes se había fijado en ninguna chica, incluso cuando mama traía de visita a una de sus amigas que tenia hijas, ellas no podían parar de verle embobadas, pero él no las pescaba- QUE!...-grite espantada-NO NO NO!... tu tienes que estar conmigo tu eres mi hermanito y no te dejare estar con nadie más, aparte de que no la conoces…- dije entre enojada y celosa, era mi "hermano", siempre había estado conmigo, protegido y querido.

-Nah!... no te preocupes solo me llama la atención… solo… eso- dijo algo dudoso- de todas formas… tu siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña- se acercó a mi abrazándome por el cuello. Nos sentamos algo pensativos.

-Oye se te hace algo extraño todo esto?- pregunte- creo que las marcas… tienen algo que ver, sabes iré a ver a la biblioteca, si encuentro algo- le dije a Jerrall, quien tenia una cara que no podría descifrar, estaba muy distraído… demasiado- oye?...- moví la mano frente a su cara llamando su atención.

-Ah?... que dijiste-suspire.

-Dije que voy a la biblioteca haber que encuentro- camine hacia la puerta, pero la voz de mi hermano llamo mi atención.

-Te acompaño… también tengo muchas dudas con todo esto- asentí, camine y después de un rato me alcanzo.

Al llegar me dedique a buscar un libro sobre historias antiguas, profecías o pergaminos. Encontré muy pocas cosas que me pudieran ayudar en realidad casi nada, se no había pasado toda la tarde leyendo y buscando libros, eran las ocho de la noche y Mimí una sirvienta, se apareció diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Lo raro era que siempre nos encontraban rápidamente, la mansión era enorme… se me hacia raro.

-ya vamos- dije guardando los libros y tomando los que me servían. Jerrall no se que estaba buscando, pero reviso cada centímetro de la habitación a una velocidad increíble, tomo como quince libro y se los llevo consigo- eh.. Jerrall por que tantos libros?- mire la gran ruma de libros que tenia entre sus manos, no se como no se caía si le tapaban a vista.

-Mmm para leer en el camino- casi me caigo de la sorpresa, una gotita me resbalo por la sien. Y yo que creía que estaba buscando algo para investigar sobre la misión, así que eso estuvo haciendo… por dios como no lo pensé antes?... suspire resignada.

Dejamos los libros en las habitaciones y nos dirigimos a cenar. En toda una media hora hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de mama, que le habrá dicho el presidente como para que se colocara así?... no lo se, pero es algo que me contara en algún momento, espero. Luego de cenar agarre los libros para guardarlo, hice mi maleta claro que no fue mucho pero estaba nerviosa y quería entretenerme con algo. Todo esto de la misión me coloco histérica. Por la noche no podía dormir, me daba vueltas en la cama y con un solo pensamiento "como serán esos magos?".

En la mañana nos levantamos antes de que el sol saliera, cargamos nuestras cosas, claro que lleve una provisión de mis diez libros favoritos para poder leer durante el camino. Jerrall al igual que yo, se notaba un poco cansado, al subir al carruaje nos dimos cuenta que era extremadamente grande, estaban los dos asientos enfrentados, pero mas atrás estaba una especie de camas, el carruaje en vez de dos caballos tenia cinco, lo que lo hacia mucho mas rápido.

-Mimí… donde esta Layla?- pregunto Jerrall curioso. Es cierto, donde esta?, por lo que vi ayer pensé que se vendría a despedir. Quería despedirme de ella, la extrañaría demasiado.

-Señor Jerrall, la dama Layla salió hace dos horas, dijo que tenia algo que hacer- contesto educadamente Mimí.

-ya veo… pero tan temprano?...- de seguro era bastante urgente, pensé- bueno dile que estaremos contactándonos con ella por la lacrima que le deje en su oficina- Mimí asintió.

Cerramos la puerta del carruaje, le di indicaciones a Karín de que empiece a andar. Me recosté en una de las camas, estaba cansada casi ni pude dormir en la noche, toda la información todavía no me entraba era… muy complicado todo esto… y pensar que ahora tenemos que ir en busca de magos… esperen le dije a Karín hacia donde íbamos?... creo que no. Me levante sobresaltada.

-KARÍN!- grite, despertando a Jerrall, que casi se callo de la cama. El carruaje paro de golpe- Te dije hacia donde tenemos que ir?- pregunte algo agitada, mientras me asomaba por la ventanilla para mirar a nuestro conductor, quien era un joven de no mas veinte años amigo de mi mama, tenia el pelo rubio pálido, una persona para la vista de todos muy atractivo pero para mi… lo consideraba un amigo o algo así.

-No…

-Y POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME DIJISTE!- grite algo enojada, aunque había sido MI error no decirle.

- Es que se veía tan linda durmiendo- esto lo dijo con corazones en sus ojos. Me resbalo la gota, al igual Jerrall, que estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Pues muy mal hecho… bueno dirígete a…- mire a Jerrall confusa, pues ni yo sabia a donde teníamos que ir- a donde vamos?- mi amigo se llevo una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-Karín dirígete a la ladera oeste de magnolia- dijo el peliazul. El rubio asintió y los caballos comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

Cerré la ventanilla- Jerrall?-este me miro- después a donde vamos?- busco entre sus cosas sacando un mapa.

-primero vamos donde la Loxar, luego donde la Scarlet, después donde el Fullbuster y finalmente Dragneel- al escuchar ese apellido las imágenes de mis sueños me asaltaron, asiendo que me ruborizara- are?... estas roja Lucy- me miro con cara confundida, para luego observarme pícaramente. Yo solo me limite a esconder mi cara y acostarme nuevamente dándole la espalda. Lo ultimo que escuche ante de quedarme dormida fue una leve risa de su parte.

Los rayos del sol y unos gritos… nah unos gritos muy fuetes me despertaron. Me levante sobresaltada, causando que me pegara con la cama que esta arriba mio. Me sobe la frente mientras abria la puerta del carruaje, el paisaje a había cambiado mucho, frente a mi se encontraba un extenso mar y una briza con olor marino. Mire hacia todos lados encontrándome con Jerrall y Karín sentados en el piso con unos sándwiches.

-Ven a comer, luego tenemos que nadar un poco- hablo Jerrall.

-fanfar?- pregunte mientras masticaba un sándwich, los dos colocaron cara de interrogación. Trague y volví a hablar- Nadar… porque?

-Ah… em por que donde vive Juvia Loxar es una cueva sub marina… acaso no te acuerdas te pasaste mirando las carpetas toda la tarde de ayer- bueno… en realidad no las mire todas solo una en especial…-pensé.

-s-si ya recuerdo… em etto cuando vamos a nadar?- me había empezado a colocar muy nerviosa al tocar el tema.

-Creo que en media hora… por mientras duerme si quieres- dijo Jerrall, claro pero se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo eso me lo dijo su sonrisa de burla.

-Bueno iré a dormir-dicho esto volví a entrar y quedarme dormida.

De nuevo el grito de Jerrall me despertó. Nos encontrábamos en una playa desierta, mi hermano preparaba algo que olía muy mal, me dijo que era para poder respirar bajo el agua. Nos bebimos esa cosa horrible… enserio nunca ante había probado algo tan malo.

-Bueno ahora ay que nadar… Lucy yo te guio- asentí con la cabeza- tenemos que convencerla de unírsenos a cualquier precio… y si nos ataca no dudes en contratacar, si?- el peliazul por primera vez en tanto tiempo estaba demasiado serio.

-C-claro- caminamos hasta hundirnos completamente en el agua.

Al empezar a nadar no encontramos con grandes peces, rocas de colores y una oscuridad casi total, era realmente hermoso, me había perdido viendo los peses cuando Jerrall me jalo del brazo para que lo siguiera. Salimos a la superficie en una cueva muy espaciosa, la iluminaba unas piedras pequeñas de color azules en el techo. No se veía nada al interior, pero inesperadamente apareció una joven de pelo celeste, que nos miraba con miedo, usaba una falda con vuelos y en la parte de arriba traía piedras de colores haciendo de polera. Jerrall al ver esto se sonrojo y al instante un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte.

-Q-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto alejándose de nosotros.

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfillia- me presente- y él es Jerrall Fernández- Apunte a mi acompañante- no queremos hacerte nada descuida- ella asintió pero aun un poco desconfiada- mira lo que pasa es que…- me vi interrumpida por ella.

-E-esperen… de verdad no me quieren hacer nada?- yo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía-m-muy bien, confiare en ustedes pero si llegan a hacer algo extraño no dudare en atacarlos-una gotita corrió por mi frente, era obvio que este desconfiada pero eso me sonó a amenaza, espero que no sea tan difícil de convencer- pensé

Nos hizo pasar a una sala donde era como una casa, simple pero una casa. Le contamos todo acerca del mago, ella solo escuchaba con mucho interés y sorpresa. Nos mostro su marca, que era como lo decía la carpeta.

-Muy bien y acepta venir con nosotros señorita Loxar?...-hablo muy cauteloso Jerrall.

-Por favor dime Juvia, y si- dijo levantándose lentamente- a Juvia no le gusta que hagan eso, ella luchara por las personas junto con ustedes- porque habla en tercera persona?-pensé.

-Muy bien Juvia, me alero mucho que quieras unírtenos, ahora… tenemos que ir a buscar a tres personas mas, te dejaremos sola para que arregles tus cosas, te estaremos esperando en la playa que esta cerca de aquí- dije alegre, ella asintió y Jerrall y yo salimos.

Al llegar a la playa estábamos muy cansados, las olas estaban muy fuertes y nos alejaban de la orilla, pero logramos llegar.

-Fue fácil- dije agradecida, mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

-Mmm… espero que los otros sea igual-me respondió el peli azul algo nervioso. Después de Juvia venia Erza Scarlet, la chica que le había llamado la atención a mi hermanito.

Esta apunto de empezar a molestarlo cuando llego Juvia, traía puesto una falda azul marino y una polera de tiritas negra, botas largas y su pelo suelto. Le entrego la maleta a Karín y subió, hablamos hasta cansarnos, era una chica muy tranquila y amable. Nos dormimos en las camas pero una explosión nos despertó de golpe.

**Prov Jerrall **

Nos despertó una explosión, me levante al igual que mis compañeras. Al salir nos encontramos con una oscuridad que era iluminada solo por el fuego, que rodeaba casa postes… todo. Frente a nosotros había tres hombres peleando con una mujer, yo por acto reflejo mire a Lucy quien asintió con la cabeza, corrimos y de tres golpes dejamos inconscientes a los hombres. La mujer nos miro con curiosidad, estaba herida, tenia raspones por todo el cuerpo, pero su rostro no estaba claro por la oscuridad.

-O POR DIOS!-grito Lucy sacándome de mis pensamientos- ESTAS HERIDA VEN…-dicho esto Lucy la tomo del brazo y la empujo hasta el carruaje, donde la sentó en uno de los asientos. Y curo con mucho cuidado sus heridas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica- me llamo Erza Scarlet, estoy agradecida con ustedes pero debieron… dejarme patearles el trasero a esos idiotas que quemaron mi casa- nosotros al escuchar su nombre, no podíamos salir de nuestro asombro menos yo que me la había imaginado.

-Es-espera tu eres la señorita Scarlet?- pregunto Lucy impresionada.

-Ah?... porque el señorita?- dijo esto mientras salía a la luz. Era extremadamente bella, su cuerpo era proporcionado, tenia unas curvas de muerte, el color de sus ojos era hipnotizaste y su pelo era de color escarlata completamente llamativo, era mucho mas de lo que esperaba era perfecta… esperen que estoy pensando?, no puedo estar diciendo eso… fuera pensamientos sucios, fuera!- solo dime Erza, pero por que reaccionaste así?

Lucy y Juvia la subieron al carruaje, y le explicaron todo… claro que yo estaba medio embobado viéndola, no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus ojos me llamaban de una forma desesperada, en ellos había mucha tristeza y dolor.

-Ah… ya veo… y que tengo que ver en todo esto?- pregunto curiosa. Su expresión era realmente adorable, su pelo es hermoso… espera! Porque estoy pensando en estas cosas, parezco un bobo enamorado… no, no, no y no!, no caeré en ese mundo, me reusó.

-No lo sabemos, Layla no nos dio demasiada información, solo nos dijo que los buscáramos- dije lo mas normal que pude. Claro que Lucy soltó una leve risa, que la pelirroja escucho y me miro con confusión- De todos modos… quieres unirte?- le pregunte siendo yo mismo. Raramente ella se sonrojo, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo, los dos bajamos un poco la cabeza.

-Me encantaría… para poder volverme aun más fuerte y acabar con esta guerra- esto lo dijo un poco triste. Todos sonreímos, pero creo que fui yo el que se alegró más.

-He!- gritaron Lucy y Juvia, abrazando a Erza, quien sonrió algo incomoda- tienes que ir a buscar tus cosas te esperamos- esta vez hablo solo Lucy.

-No… mi casa se quemo y mis padres…- bajo la cabeza triste- están muertos, y no necesito maletas, puedo usar magia- a todos nos apareció un signo de interrogación- em… esto, kaso!- dijo esto y un nuevo conjunto de ropa apareció en su cuerpo.

-Oh!- dijimos todos aplaudiendo…esto es ridículo porque aplaudo?.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ir donde…- mire el mapa- Gray Fullbuster. Los caballos empezaron a andar de nuevo.

**Prov Juvia **

Lucy, Jerrall y Erza eran muy buenas personas, eran amables y en tan poco tiempo de conocerlos, los conocí muy bien. Nunca antes había tenido tanto contacto con otras personas que no fuera Hiki..., ella era la sirena con la que vivía, me cuido cuando toda mi familia desapareció, gracias a dios que no estaba conmigo cuando mis nuevos amigos llegaron, eso seria catastrófico… según todos, las sirenas no existen así que seria arruinar el secreto de miles de años.

Cuando encontramos a Erza eran las dos de la madrugada, haci que nos dirigimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos cerca de una montaña nevada, el chico que conducía dijo que no podía avanzar mas, por eso paro. Nos cambiamos de ropa, Lucy se coloco una chaqueta larga muy gruesa, botas que hacían juego y un gorro de color café pálido. Erza solo se coloco guantes grueso, para poder jugar con nieve. Jerrall al igual que Lucy, se puso una chaqueta larga y yo cambie mi falda por un pantalón, un abrigo y guantes.

Caminamos por la nieve, la cual estaba muy alta me llegaba hasta las rodillas haciendo dificultosa la caminata. Jerrall estaba rojo, no se si era por el frio o por mirar a Erza, estoy segura que esos dos van a terminar juntos, yo en cambio nunca encontrare a alguien indicado. Me había empezado a deprimir cuando Lucy llamo la atención de todos.

-Bueno chicas…- Jerrall la miro algo fastidiado, ella solo sonrío-… bueno CHICOS,- recalco el "chicos", Erza y yo reímos con ganas- bueno déjenme hablar a mi, pero si nos ataca, NO HAGA NADA… yo y Jerrall lo controlaremos, ok? - todos asentimos con la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta una pequeña cabaña que tenia varios pinos alrededor, tocamos la puerta pero nadie salió a abrirnos. Íbamos a tocar de nuevo pero escuchamos como nieve caía desde un lado. Fuimos hasta donde escuchamos y la gran sorpresa que nos llevamos, fue un chico de nuestra edad, sin camisa, piel blanca y pelo de color negro con matices en azul, era hermoso, completamente mi tipo. Quería lanzarme hacia él, pero recordé lo que Lucy. Nos acercamos, el chico al vernos su expresión cambio a la defensiva.

-QUIENES SON USTEDES?-pregunto furioso el chico- SI SON GUARDIAS, PUEDEN IRSE POR DONDE VINIERON! NO HE OCUPADO MAGIA- todos nos miramos con cara de, que le pasa a este otro.

-Cálmate no venimos a lastimarte o hacer nada, queremos hablar contigo sobre algo- dijo Lucy tranquilamente. Pero el chico solo se puso mas a la defensiva.

-NO QUIERO HABLAR CON USTEDES BALLANCE O LOS ATACARE!- grito muy enojado, justo en ese momento ataco usando magia- Ica Maker Lance!- esquivamos con facilidad y le dimos el paso a Lucy y Jerrall.

Como se le curre hacer eso… acaso no tenia sentido común?... a creo que no es del todo mi tipo que decepción y lo peor que quizás tenga que soportarlo por una larga temporada.

Lucy corrió por la nieve con facilidad, tomando un rumbo diferente que del peliazul, Lucy salto en el aire haciendo una voltereta, Jerrall apoyo dos manos en el piso, dejando un pierna estirada y la otra doblada, se dio impulso con la que estaba estirada y dio una vuelta en el piso, para luego quedar a la misma altura que Lucy, los dos desde el aire se sonrieron, unieron sus manos empezando a girar. El pelinegro veía con un poco de miedo los movimientos de mis amigos que estaban justo arriba de su cabeza. Alrededor de Lucy y Jerrall se formo un viento que aprisiono al alquimista de hielo.

-Esto debió de haber sido más pacifico- dijo Jerrall- Lucy… que asemos?- nos acercamos a nuestros amigos.- Lucy?... mira lo tenemos amarrado de pies y manos va a pensar que le queremos hacer daño- Lucy estaba distraída mirando un punto bastante lejos casi invisible.

-Ah?... a si, em te explicare por que estamos aquí- le hablo al pelinegro, que fruncía el ceño fastidiado.

**Prov Gray**

El peliazul y la rubia me atraparon desprevenido… quien iba a pensar que harían eso. Me tenían prisionero maldita sea!. La rubia me miro amablemente.

- Ah?... a si, em te explicare por que estamos aquí- me dijo- Mira yo me llamo Lucy Heartfillia, él es- apunto hacia el peliazul- Jerrall Fernández- a la pelirroja- Erza Scarlet- y finalmente una chica de pelo celeste que me miraba media distraída- y ella Juvia Loxar… estamos aquí por que, mi madre Layla me dijo que había un mago que quería matar a todos los que no tenían poder mágico, nos encomendó buscar a los magos mas poderos que existen…- paro su discurso algo cansada, me importaba un rábano que todos se murieran mientras yo este bien, que se jodan los demás. La tal Lucy se empezó a sacar el abrigo, mostrando así su cuerpo, bestia una falda color negra, botas largas cafés y un corsé rojo con encaje negro, que hacia resaltar aun mas su delantera que por cierto era bastante grande. Me quede algo embobado mirándola- tu eres uno de ellos, vez esa marca- se agacho un poco mostrando apuntando mi carca en el pecho, dejando una buena vista de su pecho… en que estoy pensando maldita sea!... desde cuando soy un pervertido?, pero sin dudar esas tres chicas estaban bastante buenas… para Gray, TU NO ERES ASÍ, me dije mentalmente- bueno esa marcas casi nadie… no solo nosotros lo tenemos y…- se sonrojo un poco- Dragneel, que vive en esa dirección- apunto hacia el volcán que se veía a lo lejos.

-Em… no entiendo absolutamente nada- dije siendo sincero- me podrían desatar no les are nada- cuando lo hicieron, me pare.

-Mira lo que queríamos pedirte es que si quieres venir con nosotros- pregunto la rubia, con una sonrisa que nunca ante había visto.

-Mmm, bueno no tengo nada más interesante que hacer así que bueno- ella salto a mis brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!- decía mientras me abrazaba, quien sabe porque.

-Em… Lucy?...todavía nos queda uno…- hablo Jerrall-

-O… cierto- se separo de mi lo cual agradecí, me estaba poniendo nervioso esa cercanía- Bueno ahora donde Dragneel… anda a buscar tus cosas, te esperaremos al frente de tu casa- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Bueno…- busque lo necesario y salí a encontrarme con ellos.

- Nos vamos a demorar en llegar a bajo por que hay mucha nieve asi que tengan cuidado- hablo Jerrall.

- Oigan…- hable algo inseguro, todos voltearon a verme- em que tal si nos vamos en tobogán?- todos me miraron confundido, pero inmediato forme una tovogan de Hielo hasta debajo de la montaña.

-Si! Así es mas divertido- dijo Lucy como si fuera una niña.

-No se Lucy…- Jerrall miraba con algo de espanto el tobogán- a mi no me gus…- se vio interrumpido por la rubia que lo jalaba al tobogán.

-Vamos no seas gallina- dicho esto y lo empujo asiendo que empezara a bajar muy rápido por el tobogán.

-LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!-grito furioso perdiéndose la intensidad por e la lejanía del chico.

-Vieron su cara!- reía la maga- de seguro me mata cuando lleguemos abajo- miro hacia todos lado encontrando a su nueva victima que era Erza- vamos Erza tu también pero tu tírate con…- me miro a mi y luego a Juvia- Juvia, era divertido- le hizo puchero y ella asintió, arrastro a Juvia quien miraba asustada a Lucy- Chao Juvia- se despidió de la chica con la mano- bien ahora tirémonos los dos- me sonrió inocente, lo cual me sonroje-oye… quiero que nos llevemos todos bien… todos tenemos una historia difícil detrás de nosotros, y ustedes son los primero amigos que tengo aparte de Jerrall que lo considero casi como mi hermano… así que por favor llevémonos bien si?- eso me tomo desprevenido, pero tenia razón, ellos también eran con primeras persona con las que compartiría, en muchos años había estado completamente solo, así que are mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Claro- por primera vez desde que se fue Ur pude sonreír sinceramente.

-Entonces vamos!- de dijo tirándonos al mismo tiempo por el tobogán, los dos reíamos mientras bajábamos.

Al llegar Jerrall miraba asesinamente, a Lucy quien solo miraba hacia el otro lado conteniendo la risa.

**Prov Lucy**

Gray en realidad era buena persona solo tenia miedo… de que no lo se, pero así era, de verdad espero con todo el corazón poder formar una buena amistad con ellos. Erza y Jerrall no paraban de mirarse cada cierto tiempo, yo solo trataba de aguantar la riza pues mi hermanito se le subían los colores cuando veía a la pelirroja. Durante el camino hacia el volcán, no podía dejar de pensar con que nos encontraríamos, eso me traía muy distraída. Al llegar nos encontramos con algo realmente extraño… eran antorchas encendida por todos lado, aunque sea de día. Nos recibió un anciano que al preguntar por Dragneel, nos llevo de inmediato a una choza, que en comparación con las demás era bastante mas grande. Nos encontramos con un gato azul que… VOLABA!

-Aye! Hola quienes son ustedes?- pregunto acercándose a mi cara- NATSU! TE BUSCAN- como supo que lo buscábamos.

-Si ya voy… es que…- hablo detrás de una cortina. Se escucho como muchas cosas caían-O o- suspiro- lo recogeré… nah!- cuando dijo esto apareció un chico de nuestra edad, con el pecho al descubierto dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, de tés morena y pelo alborotado de color rosado. Lo quede mirando al igual que él a mi, era completamente lindo, pero algo me decía que solo seriamos amigos…

CONTINUARA

Espero que les allá gustado… todo el romance y aventura se vienen con todo en próximo capitulo ya que… tenia que ir a buscar a los mago por que o si no seria muy penca… Como se dieron cuenta Jerrall y Erza ya sienten algo por el otro, en cambio Gray y Juvia todavía nada, no malinterpreten como observo a Lucy Gray por que ahora solo la ve como amiga. Y Natsu y Lucy… eso lo deje para el otro capitulo, claro que la rubia ya fantaseo con el Dragón Slayer :B

Cosas que me preguntaría si estuviera leyendo:

*Como el chico que conduce nunca tiene sueño.

*Como llegaron tan rápido a todos los lugares, por que si se ponen a pensar solo fueron dos días… se suponía que era TODOO MAGNOLIA, lo que tenían que recorrer. xD

Dejen sus Reviews ME INPIRAN MUCHO … QUEDO LARGO AJAJAJ :D


	3. Primer Objetivo

**Hola :D se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo... en realidad son 5 MESES desde la ultima vez, de verdad que me sentí culpable... de verdad lo siento mucho T~T **

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no a Hiro Mashima.**

**Pd: primera vez que lo coloco :P **

**Pd2: MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS abajo contesto.**

**Ahora si a leer!**

Pov Natsu

Cinco extraños, eso era lo que tenia frente a mi, no sabia como reaccionar o que decir porque hasta a mi se me hacia bastante raro que el viejo Macarov dejara pasar así como así a uno extraños como ellos, pues a pesar de ser alguien tan anciano no se le podía engañar, y era la persona mas precavida que conocía.

Me acerque a ellos totalmente serio, algo muy raro en mi, me senté en uno de los cojines. Estoy seguro que Happy había notado mi extraño comportamiento y claro... mi futura broma. Al sentarme los invite con una mano a sentarse, por unos momentos nadie hablo hasta que el chico de pelo azul y marca en la cara llamo mi atención.

-Nosotros venimos a pedirte un favor- hablo con tranquilidad y respeto - pero antes quiero presentarnos, yo soy Jerral Fernández, ella- apunto hacia la derecha, la pelirroja me miro con expresión ausente- es Erza Scarlet, el de pelo negro es Gray Fullbuster y ella - toco el hombro de la peliceleste la cual se sobresalto un poco- es Juvia Loxar , la que esta en estado de transe, ella era mi amiga de la infancia, Lucy Heartfillia- al escuchar su apellido se me vino a la cabeza Layla.

-Esperen... Heartfillia?- Jerral asintió algo dudoso por mi excesiva euforia-Happy, mira ella era la hija de Lay...-la mirada de mi amigo volador me decía que me callara en ese preciso momento, lo cual hice pero ya había metido la pata-em etto... no es nada... A que se supone que venían?- y ese fue mi inútil intento de desviar el tema, estaba a punto de seguir intentándolo cuando un estruendoso sonido se escucho, seguido de gritos de personas de la aldea.

Todos estábamos en la carpa mirando a la puerta por varios segundos y al fin corrimos para poder saber que era lo que sucedía.

Pov Normal

Las casas que antes estaban construidas y arregladas con adornos en honor al fuego ahora ardían en llamas, y las personas que habitaban el pequeño pueblo estaban bajo los escombros o heridas e incluso muertas, pero a simple vista no se podía calcular cuantos con estaban en esa condición.

Natsu quien estaba completamente impactado y furioso por la escena, apretaba con fuerza sus puños, su seño estaba fruncido y reflejaba la ira que tenia en su interior. Los visitantes miraron con horror la escena. Pero la rubia solo podía observar al pelirosado y cuanto estaba sufriendo, sentía la extraña necesidad de estar ahí para él, pero... ella era solo una desconocida para el... no es como si pudiera acercarse así como así.

Una risa se escucho detrás del humo de las llamas, todos colocaron especial atención a aquel extraño y poco corriente sonido. Una mujer de cabellos negros largo y ondulaciones, miraba con desagrado y fingida compasión a los presentes.

-Veo que la guardaste bien- comento mientras sacaba una flecha blanca de su espalda-deberías entregármela dragoncito-nadie decía nada pero la tensión era palpable, Natsu sabia a que se refería, pero no quería entregar el único recuerdo que tendía de su padre adoptivo, Igneel. La mujer tomo entre sus manos un pequeño objeto que estaba colgado de su vestido, mimetizado pues el vestido azul ajustado tenia las mismas tonalidades que el objeto, este se agrando con el contacto de la chica y se convirtió en un imponte arco azul metálico, coloco la flecha con exagerada lentitud y dramatismo, con delicadeza estiro la cuerda, apunto hacia el pelirosado y soltó la cuerda.

Lucy quien estaba detrás de Natsu, no se había percatado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedo en su lugar cuando la mujer lanzo la flecha, el pelirosado había esquivado el proyectil dejando paso libre hacia la rubia.

-LUCY!- grito Jerral justo en el momento en que la flecha estaba apunto de impactar a si amiga pero...Natsu alcanzo a arrástrala con el.

Rodaron por un segundo quedando bastante juntos, pero el momento no era el apropiado como para sonrojarse o cosas parecidas, estaban en peligro y al parecer el oponente era bastante capas.

Pov Lucy

Imperdonable como es que me distraje con algo de tan poca importancia, es que acaso perdí la cabeza?, tengo que concentrarme en lo que me mando a haces mi madre, no puedo defraudarla, ni tampoco es momento de andarme fijando en chicos aunque me lo repita una y otra vez simplemente no podía. Ahora la mujer me observa con curiosidad casi con sorpresa, acariciaba con delicadeza la punta cortante de la lanza, cuando dijo.

-mmm... creo que si eres tu -dijo observándome pero luego miro a Natsu, quien se encontraba a mi lado derecho- quieres saber quien me mando aquí?

-Si!-contesto de inmediato el pelirosado pero a decir verdad hablaba con un enojo que nunca antes había visto en mi vida.

-Bueno... entonces la señorita que esta a tu lado te lo diga- me apunto con la parte trasera de la flecha, yo impactada por la ocasión estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero fue mas rápida y hablo con un extraño tono desinteresado- yo te diría pero... me tengo que ir- en ese momento mostró una piedra roja y matices naranja, como si en su anterior tuviera llamas de fuego. Soltó una carcajada llena de maldad antes de desaparecer en el aire.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pasando aquí, pero definitivamente mama me esta ocultando demasiada información. Primero se puso demasiado triste cuando supo lo de la misión, pero... estoy segura que el papa de Jerral le dijo algo que de verdad la impacto, luego esta su rara salida el día en que nos fuimos de misión, y al parecer el chico llamado Natsu la conoce, por ultimo y para decorar supuestamente yo conozco al que esta haciendo todo esto...

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando de un segundo a otro me vi. Acorralada entre la pared y el antela mano de Natsu, la cual estaba posicionada en mi cuello cortándome la circulación de aire. Su rostro sereno de antes ya había quedado en el olvido, ahora las venas de su frente amenazaban con explotar de tanta presión y como resultado unos dibujos extraños parecido a las escamas de una serpiente, comenzaron a dibujarse por todo su cuerpo.

-QUIEN TE MANDO?!- soltó con furia mientras que yo cada vez me quedaba cada vez con menos aire- RESPONDE!

-Ella no lo sabe!- grito Jerral pero su voz cada vez era mas lejana para mi, al cabo de unos segundos termino por desaparecer y luego todo comenzó a verse borroso terminando en un profundo negro.

Pov Jerral

La esta dejando sin aire y aquí nadie la conoce tan bien como para arriesgar su vida peleando contra el, pero yo si estoy seguro que ella no sabe nada.

-ella no lo sabe!-grite el momento en que ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos- déjala Natsu!- mis palabras sonaron a amenaza pero aun así el no quería soltarla, así que me acerque a el y de un empujón hice que la dejara libre, lo raro de todo esto es que no se opuso.

Pov Natsu

QUIEN FUE!? Maldita sea, quien fue el que hizo esto!Como es posible que tenga tanta maldad en su corazón como para matar a tanta gente inocente. Tengo que hacer algo para vengarlos... pero que? no se quien era y ella es la única que lo sabe pero algo en mi interior me dice que no debo hacerle daño... y ahora me arrepiento de haberla hecho perder la conciencia.

Quisiera tenerte acá Igneel, tu siempre me dabas buenos conejos cuando algo pasaba, pero ahora estoy solo... completamente solo. Eso no es completamente cierto por que tengo al pueblo y tengo que protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario, pero al parece y según lo que me dijo el viejo Macarov la piedra era la única fuente de gran poder con el que subsistía todo la aldea.

Pov Normal

El ambiente estaba lleno de preocupación, era como si el sonido no quisiera hacer acto de presencia por miedo a interrumpir el involuntario sueño de la rubia. Jerral, Erza, Juvia y Gray estaban al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de ella pero a pesar de haber pasado bastante rato no quería despertar. En cambio Natsu estaba sentado en un tronco sin hacer comentario.

La rubia había comenzado a recobrar la conciencia al cabo de varios minutos y los dedos de Natsu estaban marcados como la cicatriz de una quemadura. El peliazul había notado esto y le preocupaba. Pero no se espero que Lucy se reincorporara tan rápido, pero menos se espero que fuera directo con su agresor y no para devolverle lo sucedido si no que para hablar con el.

-Natsu - dijo cuando ya estuvo frente a el- quiero saber la verdad... sobre la piedra.

Pov Natsu

Me hablaba realmente seria pero aunque lo intentara no podía apartar la mirada de esa marca roja en su cuello, la cual dibujaba a la perfección cada uno de mis dedos. Pero a pesar de sentime culpable y avergonzado por lo sucedido yo no podía revelar el más grande secreto de mi aldea a unos completos extraños.

-No puedo-por momentos se me olvidaba que habían matado a la mitad de toda mi aldea, pero aun así sentía como si la rabia volviera con mucha mas intensidad que antes, este era uno de esos momentos.

- se cuanta rabia tienes- ella se hinco y quedo a mi altura, me miro con esos ojos chocolates y estos estaban llenos de una inmensa tristeza incluso mas grande que la mía- cuando era pequeña, todas los sirvientes que me habían cuidado desde que nací los vi morir, mientra convulsionaban en el piso y alguien, que no se quien fue, hacia que se desgarraran, pero al mismo tiempo se estaban asfixiando- una solitaria lagrima de impotencia recorrió su mejilla derecha. Paresia tan sola en se momento

De verdad sentí la tristeza de Lucy, pero eso no significaba que podía confiar en ellos, pero no se en que momento me volví tan desconfiado, Happy sabe que yo siempre era el primero en confiar en un extraño. Es cierto donde esta él? Mire en todas direcciones pero no lo encontré-D-donde esta Happy?- pregunte bastante preocupado pensando en lo peor.

-No lo he visto, de seguro esta ayudando a los aldeanos- respondió la pelirroja con seriedad- ahora… podrías contar lo que sabes por favor- asentí frenéticamente porque a pesar de que sus palabras eran amables su tono de voz era totalmente diferente.

-L-lo que pasa es que…- me rasque la cabeza todabia dudoso de contestar la pregunta, pero la mirada de Ezra mi daba tanto miedo que no tuve mas remedio que continuar-esa…

Pov Happy

-Yo cuento la historia, Natsu tu no te la sabes y los vas a confundir mas- dije mientras aparecía salvajemente para interrumpir el discurso de mi amigo- esa piedra es la fuente vida de este pequeño pueblo, como pueden ver aquí hay muchas… - observe con tristeza los escombros quemados, pero volví de inmediato a mi relato- habían muchas cosas referente al fuego, los antepasados de Natsu lo han venerado por tiempos remotos – dolía pensar en las personas que posiblemente estuvieran muertas, pero al parecer Natsu estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero ocultaba bastante bien sus emociones, porque los visitantes estaban ahí parados sin hacer movimiento alguno- o eso fue lo que nos contaron, por que en realidad nosotros llegamos aquí hace 7 años, cuando Igneel nos dejos aquí junto con esa piedra. Todos aquí estaban impresionados de que el mismo dios dejara a su cargo a su único hijo, pero… - sonreímos al recordar el momento- pero en realidad el no es un dios solo un dragón.

-QUE!- dijeron impresionados todos, la misma reacción de siempre pensé.

-Acaso es tan difícil de creer?- pregunto Natsu, todos asintieron en respuesta y el solo encogió los hombros indiferente.

-En el tiempo en que nos dejo aquí este pueblo sufría, pero cuando la piedra se dejo en un lugar en especifico todo a su alrededor comenzó a renovarse. Lo que contiene a dentro es un fuego que cura todo, no como el que siempre destruye todo lo que toca, sin esa gema el pueblo morirá en menos de un año.

Al terminar mi relato nadie dijo nada, al parecer Natsu estaba enojado por que lo interrumpí. La verdad es que pareciera que estaban sacando colusiones de lo sucedido. Después de un rato la noche cayó y nos ganamos alrededor de una fogata a comer comida que trajeron los visitantes.

-Y cual fue la conclusión que sacaron?- pregunto inesperadamente Natsu quien en esos momento ya iba en su quinta porción de carne.

-Creo que ninguna, porque al parecer no tienen relación pero a la vez si, al parecer tu conoces a Layla-afirmo Erza haciendo que Natsu se atragantara-y según esa chica Lucy conoce a nuestro enemigo. Ahora... es mas que obvio que quiere la piedra para algo en específico- esta vez fue Lucy la que comenzó a atragantarse. Comenzó a apuntar frenéticamente a Erza, como si tuviera una araña en su polera.

-ESO ES!- dijo al fin, cuando pudo respirar para luego salir corriendo hacia el carruaje estacionado no muy lejos de ahí.

Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero como siempre Natsu parecía no darse cuenta de nada y seguía intentando sacar su rabia con comida.

Pov Normal

La rubia corrio al carruaje y revolvió entre la montaña de libros que compartía con Jerral, después de varios minutos buscando con desesperación al fin encontró el que necesitaba. Se trataba de un grueso y viejo libro de portada color rojo vino con letras doradas en latino que decían "magias antiguas"

-Aquí esta!- dijo mientras lo sostenía frente a ella.

Camino mas relajada hacia sus compañeros abrazando el escrito. Se sentó en su lugar, notando de inmediato las miradas confundidas de estos.

Con cuidado de no romper ninguna hoja, comenzó a pasar página por página hasta el índice. Con el dedo índice apunto hacia los nombres en la lista y comenzó a bajar por esta, hasta llegar al que quería.

-Antes de que comenzáramos el viaje, mi madre nos entrego cuatro carpetas, en cada una de ellas había algo así como una biografía de ustedes- los presentes la observaron con algo de enojo por la intromisión en su vida privada- no descuiden, no era detallada, era mas para reconocerlos que para nada mas-dijo totalmente seria lo que llamo aun mas la atención del pelirosado- ese día nos contó lo que paso y que había alguien que quería asesinar a todas las personas que no ocuparan magia. Creando un mundo lleno de magos poderosos, el problema de esto es que Layla parecía nerviosa y estoy segura de que nos ocultaba algo- miro de reojo la ilustración que poseía la pagina del hechizo, e intento no imaginarse a ninguna de las personas que quería en esa posición- se me ocurrió que si quería hacer algo como eso tenia que necesitar algo con el poder suficiente para eliminarlos con solo un intento. Por eso busque hechizos referentes a eso, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención de una manera significativa- levanto el libro para que todos pudieran apreciar la imagen, la cual ocupaba ambas planas de libro.

Parecía ser una cueva con un solo agujero en la parte superior, dejando ver una luna llena en plena noche estrellada. En el piso había una plataforma triangular y dibujos en su contorno, pero no era el intrincado dibujo lo que llamaba la atención, si no el cuerpo muerto que yacía en la mitad de la figura. A este cuerpo lo atravesaban dos espadas, una en el pecho y otra en el vientre, lo extraño de estas espadas es que en la parte del mango tenían una gema de diferentes tonalidades que brillaban en la penumbra de la cueva.

Todos parecían asombrados por el realismo y crueldad de la imagen, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se inmuto ante el dibujo, quien había vivido una adolescencia rodeada de este tipo de escenas e incluso peores, pero verlos en la vida real era mucho peor que una burda imagen en blanco y negro.

-Un sacrificio- dedujo rápidamente Erza.

-Exacto, pero… lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que esto- apunto a la espada que estaba en el vientre de la persona, mientras intentaba sostener el pesado libro con una sola mano- esa espada esta colgada en uno de los pasillos mas alejados de la mansión en que vivimos, al principio creí que era muy poco probable y que solo era una imitación o mera coincidencia- volvió a bajar el libro para dejarlo en su regazo y volver a dirigirse a sus compañeros- pero ahora que vi esa piedra…- Lucy miro por un fugaz segundo al pelisalmón, quien prestaba suma atención a la explicación, aunque no comprendiera muy bien el significado de todas las palabras.

La rubia incomoda por la mirada penetrante del chico, se movió en su lugar para acomodarse y olvidar cuan distraída la colocaba Natsu, y esto era solo por observar sus ojos jade.

-A-así que creo que van a ir a buscar la espada- concluyo con algo de dificultad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza a excepción de Natsu, quien parecía perdido en algún lugar de su cabeza, inmerso en todas las palabras que había dicho Lucy, y aun así no encontraba ninguna otra conexión con esos extraños aparte de la piedra. Pero algo en la chica rubia le atraía, no sabría como explicar ese sentimiento pero no podía evitar prestarle una atención exagerada a la chica.

-Ósea que… tengo que ir con ustedes?- pregunto inocente el Dragón Slayer.

-Si quieres, pero si necesitas recuperar esa gema vas a tener que venir, estoy segura que no podrás tu solo contra quizás cuantos magos fuertes- explico algo ausente Erza.

-Si puedo!- grito alzando un puño retadoramente.

-Juvia no lo cree, Natsu-san parece fuerte, pero tienen que ser una organización muy fuerte- hablo por primera vez en toda la velada la maga de agua, quien junto con Gray estaban sentados lo mas lejos posible del fuego por que no les agradaba

-Dragneel, acaso te crees mas fuerte que nosotros?- pregunto irónicamente el pelinegro que estaba junto a la peliceleste. Levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta, para luego soltar una carcajada burlona.

Natsu arrugo el seño ante el comentario de Gray, pues no le gustaba… o mejor dicho no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contra.

-Si, tienes algún problema con eso Frosti?!-contraataco Natsu.

El sobrenombre lo había sacado cuando los aldeanos que habían sobrevivido, estaban tratando de salvar a los heridos, Gray había ayudado con su hielo alquímico para los mocetones y heridas.

A una velocidad impresionante los dos juntaron frentes, parecía como si rayos azules y rojos estuvieran a su alrededor chocando entre si, pero estos fueron opacados rápidamente por el aura negra que expedía Erza.

-Se están peleando?- pregunto en un siseo la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba mas y mas a los hombres.

-Si, te molesta?- respondió Gray… grave error.

-Venga hielito, a que no me…- ignoro Natsu al igual que Fullbuster, pero su comentario quedo a la mitad, ya que el aura de Erza se volvió tan grande que los paralizo de miedo.

Pov Lucy

Los aldeanos que vivieron, los cuales gracias a dios fue el setenta por ciento del total, comenzaron a reconstruir las casas y demases a penas salio el sol en la mañana, deportándonos a todos, pero las urgencias eran más grandes. Ya que a pesar de que un porcentaje bastante alto estaba vivo, muy pocos salieron ilesos, la mayoría tenia heridas y cortes de grandes proporciones y por lo tanto necesitaban lo antes posible.

Lamentablemente nosotros no podíamos ayudar en la causa, nuestra prioridad era encontrar la espada y por lo mismo teníamos que partir enseguida, en dirección a la mansión.

-Muy bien, ya nos vamos?- pregunte mientras colocaba el libro que habíamos ocupado la noche anterior.

-Si!- contesto Juvia desde afuera.

Ayudaba a un vendado y herido Gray, Natsu venia en las mismas condiciones pero ayudado por Jerral, quien no podía aguantar la risa al recordar la paliza que les había dado Erza, esto les enseño una muy buena lección, y esa era que para el fututo, por el bien de su cuerpo, nunca, pero nunca de los jamases pelearse frente a la maga de re-equip.

No pude aguantar una pequeña carcajada, pero instintivamente me lleve la mano a la boca, por el simple hecho de que la pelirroja estaba sentada a mi lado y estoy segura de que me miraba seriamente.

**CONTINUARA *_***

**YA MUY BIEN SE QUE TARDE… MUCHO!, Y DE VERDAD NO QUERIA DEJARLO INCONCLUSO Y POR ESO EME AQUÍ CON UNA ACTUALIZACION :D**

***como verán no hay demasiado romance en este cap, y eso es por que necesitaba introducir el problema a la historia, prometo que en el otro cap abra mucho mas :P**

***intente que se notara que al principio como que nada de nada de amistad para que se baya desarrollando a medida que la historia avanza, espero que no se me haya pasado la mano ejeje **

Infinity Infinytum**: **que bueno que te aya gustado, mil perdones de que no haya actualizado en tanto tiempo T-T y espero que te aya gustado.

Azulkg: quizá en este capitulo te abras dado cuenta de que Natsu y Lucy se atraen mucho pero… no se conocen por eso no se acercan, con respecto a lo de Gray pervertido… si se me paso la mano en esa parte ajajá pero ya no mas pervetidad de su parte, ecepto con juvia-Chan (aunque a veces siento que gray tiene que ser un potro salvaje sin dueña pero… de todas formas me gusta la pareja) y quizás este no quedo largito pero el próximo si y espero hacer mucho JerrallxErza y que bueno que te gusto el Fanfic. Espero tu comentario :)

Gabe Logan: si sientes que quedo rápido fue porque no lo ice con muchos detalles y si me ponía a hacer eso terminaría haciendo un capitulo diez mil palabras y nunca avanzaría xZ por eso no lo hice tan largo.

Guest: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO *_* perdón por tardar tanto de verdad perdón T-T y si tienes razón hay cosas que por el momento no tienen coherencia.

SoulEaterEvanz: Gracias T_T que bueno que te gusto, y tengo la mala costumbre de cortarlo casi siempre en las mejores parte jalaj

Nemesis: ahorita jaja el próximo el viernes 11/1/12

Kalipzho: LO SIENTO MUCHO! No tenia compu no sabia como subirlo y si lo hacia del celu iba atener muchos errores ortográficos :P así que no pude antes

**ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP DEJEN SUS REVIEW ME HACEN FELIZ *-* LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La verdad?/Cambio de actitud **


	4. La verdad y cambio de actitud

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí en este capitulo hay romance por todas parte T; asi que disfrútenlos **

**PD: abajo mis disculpas por no actualizas.**

**PD2: Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no a Hiro Mashima (NaLu por todas partes en el manga aadhebfwjhbfka *explocion***

"**Verdad y cambio de actitud"**

El carro corrió por las desgastadas y mal hechas calles, con dirección a la gran casona de la familia Heartfillia.

Mientras que los seis magos estaban sumergidos en un incómodo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el inútil intento de Karín quien tarareaba una canción intentando desarmar ese silencio.

- Faltan solo quince minutos para llegar a la ciudad- aviso.

La extraña atmosfera los había pillado cuando en un mal movimiento de parte del conductor, la carrosa se sacudió estrepitosamente. Todos intentaron no chocar con nadie pero… no lo lograron en absoluto, todos quedaron encima de su compañero de asiento tocando donde no debían, los seis estuvieron completamente paralizados por unos largos y eternos segundos.

Jerrall estaba sobre Erza, con la mano metida dentro de su falda por la parte interior de su muslo a unos cuantos centímetros de la femineidad de la pelirroja. Gray encima de Juvia, tocaba descaradamente sus senos… con ambas manos. Lucy sobre Natsu, ellos estaban tan pegados el uno al otro con los ojos abierto y… con los labios unidos.

Un completo desastre, los magos se convirtieron en piedra en unos segundos y dejaron de hablar incomodos. Los minutos habían pasado lento durante las siete horas de camino a la ciudad, pero más que nada era vergüenza por lo que no se podían ni hablar ni mirar a la cara, pero querían hablarse y conocerse o por lo menos la rubia tenia esas intenciones.

Cuando bajaron del carro el ajetreo de la poblada ciudad tranquilizo un poco los ánimos de los magos, pero no así la vergüenza.

-C-chicos yo iré con Jerrall a buscar algo, no nos demoramos demasiado- dijo evitando completamente la mirada del pelirosado quien la miraba sonrojado, pero no tímido- y por favor por lo que más quieran no se metan en problemas- con eso dicho se alejó del grupo.

Caminaron por varias calles observando con detención las pequeñas tiendas, intentado por todos los modos posibles de olvidarse por un momento de lo ocurrido y concentrarse en encontrar lo que se suponía que tenían que buscar.

-Lucy… no le menciones esto a Layla- dijo con un tono nervioso.

-C-claro… no quiero sacar el tema de todas formas- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa de hermanos y volvieron a lo suyo- pero para que querrá ese libro Layla?, cuando llamo parecía bastante urgida- Jerrall asintió lentamente sin mirarla, no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta por lo mismo no respondió, esto lo noto rápidamente la rubia.

Finalmente se decidieron por mirar en el mercado a ver qué tal les iba, la madre de la chica no había sido exactamente específica dando las indicaciones, lo más probable es que demoran más de "demasiado".

La ropa y cachivaches sin valor alguno colgaban en el techo, haciendo difícil el caminar sin pasar a votar algún producto, caminaron evitando golpear a las personas o alguna de las cosas en venta, observaron sin obtener resultados a su búsqueda. Llegaron hasta la última parte de la atestada calle y vieron como dos personas salían de una gran librería.

Dos estantes llenos de libros de piso a techo hacían de corredor hasta un pequeño escritorio cubierto de libro, páginas en blanco y escritas, estas estaban ordenadas en rumos gigantescos (libros sin encuadernar) Detrás del escritorio se encontraba una señora de una edad entrada en los cuarenta, de pelo castaño claro amarrado en un tomate mal hecho y lentes caídos sobre la nariz.

Los observo detenidamente por un momento y luego dejo a un lado la pluma que tenía entre sus manos, guardo la tinta, sin decir nada más se paró y fue a buscar algo entre los libros que estaban en la estantería detrás de ella. Después de un rato buscando volvió con un grueso libro de portada azul desgastada, páginas con bordes en dorado y con una cerradura.

-Denle esto a Layla, ella sabrá que hacer- dijo con voz gruesa pero no amenazante.

-Como sabe…

-Eres igual a ella- dijo en medio de un suspiro y con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unísono.

**Pov Lucy**

La señora… ella la he visto, en alguna parte, en donde?. Parecía conocer a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Apreté con más fuerza el libro contra mi pecho, comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento, no de esos injustificados, pero a la misma vez era absurdo. Demasiadas dudas, muchos secretos, un enemigo que conozco y no recuerdo, una espada extraña, magos que conocer y mi más grande dilema… Natsu.

Suspire sin pensarlo y camine mirando mis pies totalmente distraída, hasta que oí cosas romperse estruendosamente, los gritos de la gente que pasaba por ahí se incrementaron y no me dejaron escuchar lo que los involucrados gritaban.

Dios… por favor dime que no son ellos, por favor diosito querido, tu sabes cómo te amo cierto? Dime que no son ellos.

Mis suplicas no funcionaron, después de correr junto a Jerrall para acercarme a confirmar, al fin pude ver el maldito desastre que los estúpidos de los chicos habían armado. Una pileta yacía a medio destrozar en medio de toda la plaza, arboles con fuego en sus copas, hielo alquímico por todo el piso y un muro de hielo en una esquina cubierto por cientos de espadas incrustadas. Una ola de agua se elevó por los aires llamando la atención de los dos amigos.

-JUVIA NO PERDERA CONTRA TI!- grito la peliceleste con la manos arribas.

-Por favor que no tire eso!- dije para mis adentros.

-POR QUE CORRES!?- grito nuevamente- ERES UNA COBARDE!, GRAY-SAMA NUNCA QUERRA A UNA CHICA ASÍ!- su voz se escuchaba enojada casi endemoniada.

-Juvia ya para!- le hablo enojado Gray agarrándola por la cintura tirándola hacia atrás.

-G-Gray-sama- tartamudeo

-Q-que está pasando aquí?!- dije caminando en dirección a Gray y a una Juvia muy sonrojada.

-YO TE VENCERE!- grito una voz que se me hizo tan conocida, que hace un momento me hubiera provocado un sonrojo pero ahora… solo estímulo a mi ira, la cual crecía con cada ruido y grito que escuchaba.

-Dragneel! Botaste mi pastel de fresas esta me la vas a pagar!- grito con rabia y un enojo que nunca antes creí poder ver.

Pero claro este no era comparado con el que crecía en mí, y Jerrall lo tenía bastante claro y por eso ayudo con su magia para que por lo menos Erza se quedara quieta y dejara de tentar al destino.

Natsu en cambio siguió tirando fuego por la boca como si nada hubiera pasado, reía por la situación de la pelirroja, yo camine hasta quedar a cinco metros de distancia de su espalda. Invoque a Loke y le di la orden de paralizarlo con su poder, lo logro, nunca dude de ello, se retiró de inmediato y solté mi rabia.

-COMO RAYOS PUEDEN HACER ESTO!, LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN NADA, QUE VOLVERIAMOS RAPIDO! SABEN CUANTO TIEMPO TUBIMOS QUE OCULTARNOS POR LA MAGIA?! AÑOS ENTEROS DISIMULANDO, SOLO QUERIAMOS VIVIR RODEADOS DE PERSONAS NORMALES, NO QUERIAMOS SER AISLADOS COMO LES PASO A USTEDES…- suspire y deje caer una lagrima, ninguna más ninguna menos.

Observe como todos habían estado en una posición mientras yo les gritaba, me sentí mal de inmediato- yo… lo siento por gritarles- dije en un susurro que todos alcanzaron a escuchar.

Natsu solo estaba en el piso apoyado en sus antebrazos mirándome con la cara medianamente descompuesta, lo deje pasar, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con él en ese momento.

-*Search engine- dije sacando una llave plateada- Gracias por venir a pesar de que no esta en el contrato- dije con voz de vergüenza, que de verdad sentia.

*buscador*

-No importa señorita Lucy, siempre que me necesite está bien para mí- el gran militar con cara pintada y mochila de acampar se sentó en el suelo, yo lo seguí tratando de ignorar todas la voces de mi alrededor que nos acusaban de "magos peligrosos"

-Tienes que buscar a todos los que presenciaron esto- dije apuntado al desastre, el solo asintió.

Dio una palmada en el aire y luego con lentitud comenzó a separarlas dejando en el aire una pantalla con el plano de toda la ciudad, posiciono las manos sobre el reflector como si estuviera calentándose las manos, luego de unos segundos puntos rojos comenzaron a aparecer.

-Listo- dijo con voz grabe y concentrado.

-Bien- me pare sacando nuevamente otra llave- Forgotten…- pero fui interrumpida por Jerrall quien me agarro de las muñecas para pararme.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- me grito enojado, yo desvié mi cara para no mirarlo y forcejee para que me dejara continuar

-Ya sabes que hago porque me detienes?- dije enojada.

-estas pensando borrar la memoria de tanta gente?- pregunto acertando- estas loca?! Y más encima vas a tener a dos seres espirituales aquí.

**Pov Natsu **

No quería besarla ni tampoco se me había pasado ese tipo de pensamientos por la cabeza, pero cuando la sentí tan cerca de mí, yo… no supe cómo reaccionar, la quería cerca de nuevo, nunca había sentido este sentimiento y no lo podia comprender en lo mas minimo.

Pero ahora que me está gritando con tanta rabia y a la vez tristeza… no puedo soportar verla así, yo quiero… abrazarla. La seguí mirando sin atreverme a acércame o moverme, me sorprendió cuando de la nada apareció un hombre extraño que hablaba con ella acerca de un contrato.

Después de un rato se paró intentando hacer algo que a Jerrall no le gusto y corrió desesperado, de algo me perdí… definitivamente.

-Jerrall ya déjame!, no hay ninguna otra forma de hacer esto- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Los brazos de ambos cayeron a sus costados, y la expresión del peliazul comenzaba a inquietarme de manera extraña.

-*Forgotten God!- grito haciendo aparecer a un niño pequeño con un pijama con signos de interrogación por todas parte.

*Dios del olvido*

-Are?- dijo somnoliento- Lucy-nechan?

-Ayúdame si?- este se rasco el ojo y asintió.

-A quién?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba

- A los puntos rojos- dijo con la voz cansada.

-Estas segura?- ella asintió dejando escapar una tos.

-Apura-me levante al ver el estado de Lucy, estaba apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla cansada y una espesa capa de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente. Al igual que Jerrall intentamos acercarnos, pero ella nos dedicó una mirada penetrante que nos hizo quedarnos en nuestro sitio.

El niño miro hacia el cielo, en la palma de sus manos comenzó a aparecer luces celestes y rojas que comenzaron a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones, Lucy volvió a toser y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, parecía realmente mal, quería acercarme.

-Listo… ahora me voy, tengo sueño… recupérate- le dijo el niño dándole un beso en la frente que dejo un brillo por un momento.

El silencio reino por minutos en donde Lucy seguía respirando con rapidez, me acerque lo que más pude. Pero me sentia como un verdadero inútil.

-Yo me encargo de arreglar eso- dijo el peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

En un instante toda la plaza estuvo reparada, justo como cuando comenzamos a pelear, una punzada de culpa recorrió mi cuerpo.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a desmayarse sin razón aparente, pero en ese momento no podia quitar la vista de la rubia que yacía en el suelo agitada y con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Apretó con fuerza algo entre las manos y soltó aire entrecortadamente.

-LUCY!- grito más que preocupado Jerrall llegando a ella abrazándola protectoramente, algo se revolvió incomodo dentro de mi pecho, no le preste atención- Dios… estas bien?- pregunto pero cuando ella estaba a punto de responder cayo desmayada entre sus brazos.

Acorte los pasos que nos separaban en un instante y levante a Lucy entre mis brazos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora en ese momento, estaba ansioso, triste, pero mas que nada preocupado. Antes de que Jerrall pudiera siquiera moverse del lugar yo ya estaba sobre el carruaje apurando al chofer para que fuera la casa de su familia.

Sin poder evitarlo toque su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, observando su ceño levemente fruncido por el dolor, deje escapar un gran suspiro y la deje recostada sobre mi regazo.

**Pov Jerrall**

-P-pero que…?-

El polvo detrás del vehículo fue lo único que alcance a ver antes de darme cuenta que de verdad ese hombre como fuego se había llevado a mi hermanita, intente dar un paso pr perseguirlo pero me arrepentí, sabía que no los alcanzaría.

-Déjalos… Natsu también está preocupado- dijo la voz chillona del gatito azul, quien volaba a varias centímetros sobre mi cabeza- la verdad es que no sé porque reacciono así- dijo pensativo él.

-lo siento- se disculpó Erza detrás de mí muy seria- nos hemos comportado como verdaderos animales- yo asentí, pero ella no hizo caso a mi respuesta- pero que fue todo eso?.

Suspire, la vida en la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad después de un pequeño momento de confusión, dejando un vacío mental del que nunca volverían a recordar. Los tres magos se habían disculpado disipando con gran rapidez una parte de mi ira.

-Los que pasa es que… los poderes de Lucy no están acostumbrados a ser ocupados de un forma tan exigente como ahora- mire en la dirección en donde se habían ido- ella antes había probado con ocupar este tipo de espíritus, pero le habían resultado varios días en cama, así que decidió no volverlos a ocupar sobre todo a Forgotten God, es el que más ocupa su poder mágico… y hacer que tanta gente… olvide lo que paso… eso fue realmente irresponsable- apreté mi mano con rabia nuevamente, no sé realmente si fue por Lucy o por los nuevos compañeros que teníamos.

-Que tan riesgoso es eso?- pregunto serio el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo.

-Muy… sobre todo cuando son tantas mentes- lo mire a los ojos por un momento y me deje caer sobre una banca de la plaza.

-Cuantas personas fueron?- hablo esta vez la peliceleste agachándose para verme a los ojos.

-Alrededor de doscientos- todos soltaron una exclamación de impresión.

No hable más y caminamos en dirección a la casona. Los sentimientos se me arremolinaban en la cabeza, ya no sabía que hacer, si los dejaba estar cerca de nosotros de seguro harían que nuestro secreto se fuera a la misma mierda, pero también estaba el tema del maldito que quiere destruir a los humanos, que se suponía que tenía que hacer? El solo hecho de destruir nuestra pared imaginaria donde nos habíamos escondido durante años, eso… ya me daba miedo, no podia imaginarme peleando contra quien sabe que cosas más adelante. No era cobarde ni tampoco débil, pero me preocupaba Lucy ella siempre había sido tan apegada a mí y yo a ella que se volvió como mi hermana.

Al llegar nos recibió Layla haciendo una reverencia, pero a mí me abrazo con fuerza desahogando su pena por lo de su pequeña hija, ella tenía miedo, lo más probable que mucho más que nosotros, pero no podia compartir sus temores, o por lo menos no aún.

-Donde esta?- pregunte después de presentar a los magos aliados.

-Esta en su habitación descansando, pero no te preocupes Natsu esta con ella- una pequeña sonrisa que nunca antes había visto apareció en su cara, picardía.

Camine nuevamente hacia el exterior intentando despejar mi cabeza, pero la compañía de Erza me distrajo por unos largos minutos. Nos sentamos en una banca frente a la laguna artificia, en silencio y mirando hacia la nada.

-Jerrall… de verdad lo siento- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, la mire de reojo- para mi esa conducta es algo normal y cotidiano, pero… cuando vi la desesperación en los ojos de Lucy, lo agotada que quedo después de arreglar nuestro desastre… me sentí mal- miro sus manos retorciéndolas una contra la otra- pero más que nada sentí miedo de perder a mis únicos "amigos" que he conocido en años- un pequeño rubor apareció en su mejillas provocando que agrandara los ojos y me girara por completo para observarla.

Trague saliva, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que esa chica tan agresiva fuera así de sensible, me había demostrado que era tan agresiva y destructiva como un calamar gigante, pero ese sonrojo me hacía pensar en que realmente tenía un lado muy femenino y tierno, tal y como me gustaban las mujeres.

Con un lado tierno y uno salvaje, quizás por eso nunca me gustaron las mujeres que la tía Layla me mostraba, eran tan delicadas que de seguro no podrían cargar un palo de leña sin que se rompieran algo.

-Descuida, ya todo paso, pero no te niego que por un momento me enoje mucho- mire a lo lejos- hemos estado alrededor de gente común y corriente por toda nuestra vida, sin dejar que ellos siquiera sospecharan que nosotros, y fue impactante ver como ustedes destruían nuestra fachada en unos par de minutos- cerré los ojos y me apoye en la orilla trasera del asiento- tu viviste aceptado el hecho de ser diferente y sobreviviendo a ello, al igual que Natsu, Gray y Juvia siempre estuvieron escondidos del mundo pudiendo ocupar su magia sin preocupaciones, pero nosotros no somos así, preferimos la calma a estar en una constante pelea contra todo el mundo.

-Tienes razón- hablo seriamente apoyando sus codos en las rodillas para poder afirmar su cabeza- supongo que tendrán que haber cambios en nuestra conducta, pero sabes- me miro de reojo- cuando yo vine estaba decidida a tener algo a cambio y aprovechar esta situación aunque tuviera que pasar sobre ustedes, pero ahora… quiero ayudarlos seriamente- formo una sonrisa para luego volver a ver como una mama pato cruzaba la laguna con una hilera de bebes patitos detrás de ella.

**Pov Normal **

-Ya Juvia deja de acosarme- dijo irritado el pelinegro con una Juvia pegada a su pierna- suéltame no puedo caminar bien- ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Juvia nunca más se alejara de Gray-sama- el Fullbuster la miro enojado intentando nuevamente caminar en dirección a la habitación que la mucama le había señalado.

Camino a los largo del pasillo (a lo que se le puede llamar caminar) hasta una puerta el doble de gran que las otras, era blanca y con enredaderas en oro por alrededor de todo. Toco la puerta intentando nuevamente deshacerse de la peliceleste, pero por más que movía la pierna en el aire ella no se soltaba, era como un coala.

-…se guuurrrsssstan- dijo el gato azul detrás de la puerta llamando la atención del pelinegro quien apoyo la oreja a la puerta al igual que Juvia, claro que sin dejar ir la pierna del chico.

-Que estas diciendo Happy?!-dijo con un tono enojado y a la vez avergonzado.

-deja de fungir- le hablo en un ronroneo el minino- estaban muuuy cerca de ella cuando entre a la pieza.

-Mientes

-nooo

-Eres un total mentiroso

-NOOO NATSU, YO DIGO LA VERDAD.

En ese momento la puerta cedió por no estar bien cerrada y los dos magos espías fueron descubiertos por el mago de fuego y el gato, quienes los fulminaron con la mirada.

-Así que te gusta la rubia?- pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-No te metas hielito, porque no respondo- ambos se asesinaron con la mirada por unos momentos.

-QUIERES PELEAR?!

-VENGA! A QUE TE RESFALAS CON TU PROPIO HIELO!

Ambos gruñeron, pero fueron parados por el mal presentimiento de un aura oscura detrás de ellos, ambos miraron hacia la puerta observando un monstro de pelo rojizo con la vista cubierta por la sombre de su flequillo, ambos tragaron saliva al saber lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

-Se están peleando?- pregunto con la voz áspera.

-N-no!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en reacción por no querer recibir de nuevo esa paliza- s-somos los mejores amigos- asintieron frenéticamente y se abrazaron- AYE!

Erza asintió con la cabeza satisfecha por la supuesta conducta de los chicos, ellos solo suspiraron y se separaron intentado no hacerlo demasiado obvio. Antes de que pudieran volver a ponerse a hablar una sirvienta de la casa los llamo desde la puerta abierta, Layla los llamaba para decirle al fin que era lo que estaba pasando, quien rayos era el que estaba haciendo todo esto.

Se decidieron por no despertar a Lucy y dejarla descansar por lo menos unas horas más, se veía agotada y todavía respiraba de forma irregular.

**Pov Lucy **

Caminaba por una especie de puente estrecho hecho de luz, abajo solo era oscuridad, detrás el mismo puente muy largo que se retorcía hasta desaparecer en la distancia, enfrente era lo mismo pero podia ver una figura de una persona. Corrí sin saber la razón intentando alcanzarlo, pero él me miro y comenzó a correr alejándose de mí, grite, pero no hizo caso corrió con más fuerzas. Tropecé en mi intento de correr aún más fuerte, haciendo que me cayera hacia un lado, mire hacia delante y lo vi… la sombra estaba frente a mi sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza para que no me cayera. Una sonrisa de malicia se formó en su cara y comenzó a soltar su agarre dejándome caer.

Desperté sobre saltada, respirando con más dificultad de lo que ya lo hacía, me senté sobre la cama con dificultad. Limpie el sudor que corría por mi frente, cerré mis ojos hasta que al fin mis respiraciones fueron normales y fue consiente realmente de lo que había soñado.

-Que… fue… eso?- susurre entrecortadamente para mí.

Que se supone que podia significar?, era solo una persona que no podia reconocer, pero mi subconsciente sabía quién era, le tenía confianza, por eso quizás me impresiono tanto que me soltara?... No sabía, no lo entendía, definitivamente no podia encontrar la relación entre la realidad y eso.

Me levante sintiendo el dolor muscular y mental, había hecho un sobre esfuerzo, había sido tan imprudente que ahora me daba miedo sobrepasar mi limite y no despertar jamás. Camine en dirección al baño, me bañe y coloque una falda negra con un borde rosado, combinado con un corsé rosado pálido amarrado por detrás.

Me encamine hacia la puerta para poder ir con los demás, pero el dolor volvió, cai de rodillas sin poder alcanzar a agarrarme de algo, lleve mis manos a la cabeza para calmar el dolor, el cual era insoportable.

Una luz salió entre la ropa que había llevado puesta durante el viaje y apareció Loke, con ropa informal mirándome enojado y a la vez preocupado, yo solo sonreí a medias por el dolor.

-Dios… que voy a hacer contigo- dijo en un suspiro, paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y me sostuvo por la cintura levantándome.

-Solo cuídame- dije suavemente con una sonrisa.

Amaba la compañía de Loke aunque fuera un pervertido de primera, era lo más cercano que tenía a una persona que te gusta, pero sabía que estaba mal y el también, por lo mismo nunca lo comentamos.

-Vamos a la sala necesito hablar con Layla- dije con dificultad, pero más repuesta que antes.

Escuche a la distancia como Jerrall hablaba, luego fue Layla y finalmente Erza. Estaban en medio de una conversación bastante seria, por lo que pude escuchar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta escuche algo que me impacto y deje de caminar.

-… tenemos que actuar ahora… Jude no esperara- dijo enojada Layla.

Jude?... Mi papa?! No estaba muerto, que está pasando aquí porque hablan de él como si estuviera en este mundo y estuviera planeando algo?!

-Pero a donde se supone que tendremos que ir primero?- pregunto Gray pero solo escuche palabras sin conexión.

-Como dijo Lucy… hay que buscar las espadas- contesto Jerrall

ESPEREN!... s-si están hablando d-de l-las espa-espadas… Jude… MI PADRE… EL QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA MUERTO!, EL…el está haciendo… todo esto?!

-LUCY!?- la voz de Loke me llamo a la distancia, pero el estaba a mi lado todavía, lo escuchaba tan distante- QUE TE PASA!?

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios, solo lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

**Pov Normal**

Los seis magos de que hablaban en la sala escucharon el grito de Loke, corrieron hacia la puerta y la vieron, Lucy lloraba con los ojos abierto a mas no poder, como si estuviera traumada por algo mientras que el espíritu celestial la agarraba por la cintura mirándola asustado.

-Layla que le pasa?!- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Dios…- dijo ella levándose las manos a la boca- que fue lo que hice…- se reclamó a ella misma.

-Que está pasando aquí?- pregunto serio el mago de fuego.

-J-Ju-Jude… es el pa-pa-padre de Lucy, el supuestamente murió hace catorce años atrás…

La expresión de Jerrall y Loke se descompuso, ellos que habían formado parte de la vida de la rubia por tanto tiempo, no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo era o cuando murió el padre de Lucy, nunca habían querido preguntar, pero que esté vivo era mucho más impactante para ellos, no podían imaginar que tan sorprendida podia estar ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CONTINURA CON "ESPADAS Y ROMANCE"

**DIOS! _ CUANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR… lo siento mucho, pero gracias a BELN HEARTPHILIA POR HACERME RECAPACITAR Y VOLVER A ESTA HISTORIA!, me llego la culpa cuando vi cuanto tiempo no actualice :P, Quiero proponerles que el prox fin de semana sin falta subo Niñera- Siempre te esperare (ultimo) y uno nuevo que se llama Un lugar extraño para conocerse (lemon * - *) ya que me faltan poco para terminarlos pero ahora no puedo ( prueba historia, libro, violin, trabajo, power O-O moriré)**

**Adwewqrgrv de verdad perdón por no actualizar Y-Y**


End file.
